


Your Hands on Me

by computato



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i'm sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/computato/pseuds/computato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's got something on his mind..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hands on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Juust some shameless smut. A little hot, a little awkward, a little silly. I originally wasn't going to finish it, but some peeps on tumblr really wanted me to: so here you go. Hah, this has been in the works for too long.

I sat on the floor of our shared apartment, blissfully drawing away in my sketchbook even though my criss-crossed legs had started to cramp up. I couldn't help but notice, though, that Jean, sitting next to me on the floor playing some old Spyro game on our PS2, kept glancing over at me. I pretended not to notice for a while, until I heard the sound of Jean losing the same level in the game for the third time.

"Jean?" He made a small humming sound and looked over at me. "You okay there?"

"Wha? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." A small blush started to form on his cheeks, so I knew something was up.

"You sure? You seem a little distracted."

"Hah? No, not at all." He turned back to the screen and selected the 'retry level' option.

"Oh, okay. It's just you're usually a lot better at this game." He didn't glance back at me, but I noticed his grip on the controller tighten a little.

"Oh."

"What're you thinking about?" I was determined to pry until I figured it out. Knowing him, he probably had something he wanted to talk about, but was too embarrassed or scared to bring it up.

"N-nothing." Bingo. A small stutter, a slight darkening of the blush on his tanned face gave it away; he _was_ thinking about something, and it just had to be juicy info.

"Come on, you can tell me." I gently set my pencil down on my notebook and rested my hands on my knees, waiting patiently for his response. Jean sighed and gave me a sidelong glance, as if pondering whether he should tell me or not. I sat there, silently waiting; sometimes it took a bit for Jean to summon up enough willpower to talk about something.

"I just.. uh.." The blonde's eyes glanced down at my lips for a second before looking at mine again. "I.. I can't stop thinking about your hands on me.."

My eyes widened a bit, and he swallowed and looked back at the screen, hands unmoving, clenching the controller. There was a moment of silence before I spoke.

"Jean?"

He hummed, nervously glancing over at me.

"Really?"

"What?"

"Is that really what's got you all worked up?"

He sighed and looked back at the TV screen. "Yeah."

I swallowed thickly and rubbed my hands on my knees nervously. How exactly was he expecting me to reply to that? Was I supposed to pretend nothing happened? Or was did he really want me to.. do something?

Jean squirmed a bit and started playing the game again. So he's going to pretend like nothing happened. No, I wouldn't let the moment pass. Because, as bad a time as this was, I wanted Jean too. Even though we'd been boyfriends for almost a year now, we rarely ever.. did anything like that. And even when we did, it was just a quickie in the livingroom or a blowjob. We'd never actually gone all the way. Maybe, if Jean was up for it..

"Hey, Jean?"

"Hm."

"Can I kiss you?"

Jean turned to look at me again, eyes wide. It was cute to see him get so flustered at every little thing like that I said, no matter how many times we'd done it before. "..yeah."

I was on him in a second, crawling over to sit on his lap facing him, a leg on each side. He tossed the game controller off to the side and looked up at me, tentatively putting his hands on my hips. I gently wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned forward, our foreheads touching. I noticed that my dick was already ashamedly hard.. guess I wanted this more than I thought.

I looked into his eyes for a bit before closing my eyes and turning my head slightly, pressing my lips against his lightly. Jean was still for a second before he kissed back, soft and gentle. I deepened the kiss and he made a small sound of approval, swiping his tongue against mine. Soon his kisses became more urgent and needy, a little rougher.

It wasn't long before I moved my hips a bit and noticed the bulge in his pants; Jean pulled back with a small gasp when I reached down and brushed it with one hand, the other coming to rest on the back of his neck. His cheeks were now a deep red, and he looked at me with half-closed eyes, pupils blown wide with lust. To be blunt, he looked really, really hot. The sight of him like that made my already hard dick jump.

"M-Marco?"

"Yeah?"

"Y-you know you don't.. you don't have to do this f-for me.. if you don't want to.."

He was looking off to the floor now, unable to meet my gaze; he was so cute when he was embarrassed. I laughed. Jean looked back up at me, confused at my reaction, and I smiled.

"Jean, I _want_ to do this. Is that okay? We can stop if you want." His eyes widened.

"N-no! No. I.. I want this too." We sat there for a bit and just looked at each other, the only sounds in the room the video game music and our heavy breathing. Jean squirmed a bit uncomfortably, reminding me of my task, and I leant forward to kiss him lightly. I moved to kiss to his cheek, and he was left kissing the air for a second as I moved to nip at his jaw. 

"Nnh.. Marco.." he wiggled awkwardly, wanting more, but I moved my hand up to his hip, away from where he really wanted it.

"C'mon, man, I'm dying here.."

I smiled smugly against his neck. "You'll just have to be patient." Jean whimpered.

It was different being the dominant one. It was always Jean.. but now it was him at my mercy. And I loved it.

I gently pushed at his shoulders and guided him to lay back on the floor. I sat back up, letting him streighten his legs as I straddled him. "M-Marco?"

"Hm?"

"Do you really wanna do this on the floor?"

"Yep."

"..okay."

It was only a second before I leaned back down to him, grinding my hips down as I ran my hands through his hair. And Jean, oh, Jean, he looked like he was going to cream his pants right then and there.

I moved down and lifted his shirt up to expose his toned stomach and chest; he pulled it over his head and threw it somewhere across the room. I ran my hands over his body, feeling his rapid heartbeat under his warm skin, the fluttering muscles of his stomach. I moved my hands down to his hips and started to shift my body down until I was kneeling overtop his legs. I stretched back up to kiss him one last time before I started to toy with the button on his jeans teasingly, kissing his soft abdomen.

"Marco.." Jean whined softly.

"Yeah baby?"

"P-please.. please touch me." He didn't have to say it twice; I swiftly unbuttoned and tore off his pants, and I let my fingers dance playfully around his thighs before groping him where he really wanted me to. Jean let out a drawn-out moan at this, and I kept kissing his belly and thighs as I groped.

I always thought I was the bottom.. but I have to admit, it's pretty fun being the one to top. In some foreign, animalistic way, I loved seeing Jean come undone under my touch.

Jean's hands reached down to pet my hair as I slipped my fingers in the band of his boxers. I looked up at him as I started to slowly pull them down, and his his heated gaze turned into ecstatic surprise as I licked a broad stripe up from his balls to the tip. Jean let out a drawn-out whine when I suddenly took him into my mouth. God, he tasted good. And the pleased noises he was making above me told me I was at least doing _something_ right.

"Mmh.. Marco.." he further tangled his hands in my hair and gently pulled me up to look at him. "Please, please, more.."

I don't think I've ever heard Jean beg this much until now. Just how far exactly did he want me to go? Surely not.. _all_ the way.. but maybe..

"Alright, baby. What do you want me to do?" I purred as I scooted back up to kiss his jawline, stroking his dick with my right hand.

"I.. there's some condoms in the desk drawer, and I-I think some lube too.." He gave an embarrassed smile and looked to the ground. Yep, we're going all the way today. I can't believe he wants to too.. and I also can't believe he actually prepared for this. I wonder how long he's been thinking about this then..

"Okay, I'll go get some. Be right back." I kissed the top of his nose before getting up and shuffling through his desk drawers. Man, there's just so much junk in here.. aaand I found his porn drawer too. Nice.

Finally I found the box of condoms (and I was glad to see that it was unopened); I grabbed two, along with the bottle of K-Y that was next to the box. I turned back to Jean with the items in hand and then realized that he'd been staring at me the whole time. His eyes looked up and down my body hungrily as he reached down to stroke himself slowly. I couldn't help but redden under his intense gaze.

"Marco.." he spoke breathily, "you're still fully dressed." I made a small gasp at the implication of his words: he wanted me to strip. In front of him. While he touched himself. Oh boy; I actually didn't know if I could.

"J-Jean.." I winced internally at the embarrassed tone with which I said his name; but Jean just smiled softly.

"It's okay, I'll help you." Jean stood slowly and walked over to me, his hips swaying and dick bouncing with every step. He put his hands on my neck tenderly and leaned up for a kiss; I eagerly returned it. Maybe a little more eagerly than I originally intended, but it got the point across.

I dropped the lube and condoms to the floor to put my hands on his hips and pull him closer, grinding myself against him. Then I spoke in a sudden burst of boldness, "Jean, can you feel how much I need you? I'm so hard right now." My lover moaned at that. "Want to help me out, baby?"

"Y-yeah." And with that he quickly ripped my shirt over my head before I even registered that he had grabbed it. He was back in a second, grabbing my sides to pull me closer. His warm hands roamed over my body as we continued to kiss roughly. I couldn't help but moan and buck my hips needily when he nipped my lower lip; I could feel Jean's amused smile against my lips. I spread one hand over his shoulder blades while the other traced the dips and curves of his back.

When I lowered the hand to grab at his ass, he lost all control; he cut off the kiss to nip and kiss at my neck and jawline, and I hate to admit it, but I literally mewled when he nibbled my earlobe. I grew impatient and reached down to undo my belt, and Jean pulled my shorts down over my hips. He looked back up at me with dark lust in his eyes; I stared back as I placed both hands on his ass and pulled him closer, grinding our hips together. I could feel him throbbing, dripping precum onto my boxer shorts, and I couldn't take it anymore. I moved my hands to his thighs and picked him up, taking us to the bed. Jean made a noise of surprise when I lay him back on the bed.

"S-so much for doing it on the floor, huh?" he said teasingly, and I growled and bent to kiss him. I pushed him higher up the bed so I could climb over him, and he instinctively spread his legs so I could kneel between them. We continued our hungry teasing and grinding before I realized: I had left the condoms in the living room.

"Ah, fuck." I said, and Jean said a quiet "y-yeah" back. I laughed breathily. "No, baby, I left everything in the other room."

Realization hit him and he laughed too. "Better go get those." I got up, though a bit reluctant, and shuffled awkwardly to get the items. I then bolted into the bedroom and jumped back onto the bed, and Jean laughed and ruffled my hair before dragging me to his mouth for a kiss.

Our laughs and giggles soon turned back into moans of need, and it wasn't long before Jean grew impatient again. He ground his hips into mine and pulled back to look at me, a needy smile on his face, "Marco, please, I need you.."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Anything you want, baby." So I guess I was topping.. hoo boy. This is going to be awkward. I didn't know _exactly_ what I was supposed to do.. I mean, I'd done some research on the subject, but to actually do it.. gulp.

I stroked Jean's length and kissed him one more time before leaning back onto my knees and taking my boxers off. Ah, freedom. Okay, let's see.. here's the lube, and.. uh.. I'm supposed to..

Jean laughed. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Uh.. kind of?"

"Just.. get some lube on your fingers."

"Alright.." I opened the bottle and let a huge glop fall into my hand.

"Jesus, Marco, you're just using two fingers. I mean, you really can't have too much lube, but really?"

"Oh."

He ran one hand through his hair, smiling. "You're alright. Um.. I heard it's easier with a pillow, so.." Jean grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed and put it under his hips. "Alright. Now just.. just get the lube on your fingers and, uh, just kind of slowly circle around.. you know."

"..what?"

"Come on, man, you should know this!"

"Uh.." I spread the lube on my second and middle fingers and gently pressed the tip of the second to his asshole. I rubbed a bit, trying out different strokes and patterns. I looked up at him to see if I was doing it right; his eyes were closed and he was smiling and biting his lip, so I figured I was doing at least _something_ right.

"O-okay.. now just.. put it in."

"U-uh, but won't it-"

"Marco."

"Yeah?"

"Just put your finger in my ass."

"I-I-"

"Put your finger in my ass!"

Startled, I shoved one finger in all the way, and Jean's eyes opened wide. He made a small noise, and I realized in horror I'd probably hurt him.

"O-oh my God, oh my God, I'm sorry, I-"

"I-it's okay, you're alright, j-just.. just be gentle from here on out."

"Oh, okay." I started to slowly pump my finger in and out, more careful now.

"N-now k-kind of.. try curling your finger a bit.." I tried. "N-no, face it upwards.. towards my belly, yeah. I-" his instructions were stopped abruptly by a moan when I found the little nub that was his prostate. I slowly circled around it, rubbing it gently, and Jean went crazy. I kept preparing him carefully, and when he relaxed I carefully added the other finger. I pumped my fingers in and out carefully, brushing his prostate every now and then. I wonder how this can feel so good.. it's just his asshole. But I guess I'm doing okay, if we're judging my skill by the sounds he's making.

Jean's mouth was open slightly, and his eyes were closed shut tight. His eyebrows knitted as he let out another pleased moan. God, he was beautiful.

He looked down at me with his bright amber eyes and spoke softly, "okay, M-Marco, I-I'm ready, I think.."

"Okay." I slowly removed my fingers, and Jean whined at the loss. I tore open one of the condoms and put it on myself, making sure I had it on right, and used the rest of the glob of K-Y I had to lube myself up. I really had to struggle not to get off from my own hand applying the lube; I hadn't been touched at all, and my dick ached with need.

I leaned back over Jean, using one arm to prop myself up, and the other to position myself at his entrance. I kissed him hard before looking deep into his eyes and whispering, "you ready?"

"Yeah." Slowly I pushed just the tip in, and I exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. Jean practically whimpered as he gripped the sheets and moved his hips, trying to pull me in deeper. I moved the hand to his hip to help stabilize myself before sliding in all the way.

Holy fuck. Holy fucking fuck.

Jean tangled both his hands in my hair and dragged me down for a rough, lustful kiss. I happily obliged, slowly sliding out and pushing back in. Jean's groan was silenced by my lips as I moved my hips again. Both my hands came up to grab at his hair, my weight on my elbows, and Jean made an appreciative noise.

It wasn't long before we fell into a quick rhythm, Jean wrapping his legs around me and pushing his hips into mine with every thrust.

So this is what all the fuss about sex is about.. it's because it's fucking _great._ I get it now.

He feels so good.. Jean, you feel so good..

But on my next thrust I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach all too late; I groaned in a mix of ecstasy and embarrassment as I pushed in balls-deep and came. Hard. My body shook and I wasn't even aware of the sounds I was making. I struggled to come back from Cloud Nine, and finally I opened my eyes, panting. I hadn't even realized that I had fallen to Jean's chest to cling to him, and now I looked up at him, all my dignity gone. His face showed surprise for a second before he bursted out in a fit of giggles, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"U-uh.."

He laughed again. "Well, you lasted a bit longer than I expected."

"W-what?" I could feel my face heating up again.

Jean glanced over at the alarm clock on the side table by the bed. "Yeah, a whole five minutes."

"Wha-?! You were timing me?"

"Yep."

"Oh my god. I can't believe you." He burst out in laughter again as I rolled off of him to lay on the bed.

"Really, that's all you've got?"

"Uh.. just- just gimme a moment-"

"Too hard a workout?"

"A bit."

"I'll top."

"...deal." I carefully took off the used condom and threw it into the bedside trash can, and Jean sat up to grab the other one from the end of the bed.

"Guess you prepared for this, huh?" He giggled and dangled the condom in my face.

"I- I- I-" my face was really burning up now.

"You're fine, you were just thinking ahead. You knew you'd suck ass."

"J-Jean!! I wasn't that bad, was I?"

He laughed at my sudden panic. "Marco, calm down man! You know I was just joking."

"Oh."

Jean flopped onto his belly next to me and ruffled my hair. "You sure you wanna go again, big boy?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Alright." And with that he flung himself on top of me, kissing my face and collarbones and jaw in an attempt to rile me up again. It worked. I ran my hands over his sides and we kissed, easily rekindling the fire from earlier. He reached down to stroke my dick and I kissed him harder, pulled him closer.

He sat back on his knees, spreading his hands over my chest. "You ready?"

"Y-yeah."

Jean ripped open the condom wrapper and rolled it onto my painfully hard dick. Leaning up to kiss me, he moved to straddle me. And slowly, painfully slowly, he eased himself down until I was balls deep inside. The groan he let out was almost too hot.

"Nh.. Jean.."

I didn't even need to ask; Jean knew what I meant. He leaned back and bounced on my cock, head thrown back as he moved with reckless, passion-filled abandon.

Holy _fucking_ shit.

I think I liked being a bottom a little better.

It didn't take long before Jean's breathing grew more labored, and I grabbed his sides and pulled him down to me. I held him still as I fucked him from below, determined to bring him over the edge.

"A-ah!" Suddenly Jean made a noise and clung to me as he came, hot spurts of cum going all over our chests. We lay still for a second, holding each other and listening to our harsh breathing.

Jean rolled off of me and kissed my neck as he reached down to touch my still-hard dick. It only took a few jerks of his skilled hand to make me come, and I cried out as I did.

He flung his arm over my chest and tangled our legs together, letting out a happy sigh. "Uh.. thanks."

I laughed at his words and he just looked at me like a wounded puppy. "W-what?"

"Ha, did you really just say _thank you?_ "

"Yeah?"

I laughed again. "Yeah, thank you too." We collapsed in a pile of post-orgasmic giggles; it wasn't long before we fell asleep, still holding each other.

I could get used to this.


End file.
